Inner Demons
by Fachi-Is Loving The Chaos
Summary: My name is Amaya and I have the story to tell of a man who risked his life for a friend who he lost in the end for the ultimate sin he showed to her.Even though she left his words are forever engraved in her memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I know I have other not finished stories but one that I'm writing called Dark Angel has no reviews and I felt I needed to make up for it with this one its based on the anime Trinity Blood.**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except Amaya, Ai and TemTem .**

"Sister Amaya,Lady Caterina wishes to see you."A brown haired man in the black uniform of the Vatican stood near me.The gold buckle at the collar glinted in the light.I look up at the man in front of my desk,"All right Father Tres...Tell her I'll be there in a minute."I pushed my midnight blue bangs out of my face and rubbed my grey colored eyes. "Yes sister," I watched Tres walk away and sighed this meant another mission.I'm only 16 I can't go through this every day. I pushed away from my desk and got up. Since I was so young and, not actually hired at the Vatican, I didn't wear the uniform. Instead I was wearing a tight dark blue spaghetti(sp?) strap tanktop that had a spandex long sleeved top underneath.The sleeves were long enough that they covered my hands. Then I had on fishnet stockings with a midthigh length black miniskirt and black knee high leather boots. Not exactly a religous outfit, aye?I walked ot of the peach colored little room and down a long wood and beige hall that had chandelairs(sp?) along the ceiling.I turned left and walked through the huge oakwood doors to Lady Caterina's office.

When I walked in I noticed Father Tres leaning against a wall his dark brown eyes studying everything around him, though he was android he was handsome enough to be human. Standing in the center of the room was a man with blue eyes and white hair a couple inches below his shoulder blades. Though his hair was white he was young maybe 23 or 24. Well his hair was up in a low ponytail like mine, our hair was actually the same length. He was in the Vatican uniform and looked slightly shocked at my appearance.

"Lady Caterina, you wanted to see me?"I spoke quietly but strong enough to hear.

She nodded,"Yes, I have another mission for you," She said seriously,"You will be going to the town of Kyoto. There is a report from the mayor there of a vampire attacking the citizens. The reason you will be going is because you know the vampire population is against the Vatican we cannot take the risk letting this one, who is so close to us, gather other vampires in the area. He said one of his gaurds was killed by it."

"He also informed us that the guard it killed was one of his strongest so this vampire is powerful."I looked at her blankly studying her face for anything else we needed to know.Her long long blonde hair hung around her big red uniform and hat covered her eyes slightly.

I nodded my head and my bangs fell forward to cover my eyes again so I tossed my head slightly pushing them off to the side.I saw the man with white hair looking at me again, he was really hot. Caterina pointed to the man, "This is Abel Nightroad he will be working with you as will Father Tres." I smiled slightly at Abel and waved to Father Tres. Abel smiled back, "Hello,". Tres just looked at me."You may leave now," I nodded at her and turned on my heel waking out of the office silently. I sensed Abel behind me and felt Tres' arm bump mine. Since I grew up with Tres I didn't mind once actually I had went to ask him a question and called him Daddy it was completely on accident but it was funny. I smiled at the thought when I felt Abel next to me, "Father Abel I don't believe I've ever seen you here, how long have you been working at the Vatican?"He looked at me and smiled, "For about five years.And I don't think I've ever seen you." I smiled at Tres then looked back at Abel,"I grew up here at the Vatican with Tres. I live in a room down the hall from here next to his room.I was born the same time he was made.He's practically my biological Father."

Abel gave a weird look at first but smiled,"So you're really close then."He stated it more then said it.I smirked and then started laughing,"Yeah, I remember this one time..."I couldn't hold in the laughter anymore."I was like 13 and I went to ask Father Tres about a math problem and accidently called him daddy..and he didn't know w-what daddy meant so I had to explain it to him!It was so hilarious."I wiped the tears' from my eyes' and smiled at Abel.He was chuckling and Tres looked as emotionless as ever which made me giggle a little bit.He just looked at me, blankly like always. He was a different android though he was programed with emotions, so he just chose not to show emotion. I hugged his arm and kept walking I smiled up at him and snuggled my face into his upper arm. Though his skin was cold and hard his clothes were warm and soft on my pale cheeck I smiled and snuggled more.


	2. whores

**HAHAHA!A new chapter second one tonight!I Am FABULOUS!JUST ABSOUTELY GENERALY AMAZING I KNOW!!!**

**Oh yosh I sound like Ayame in his Men's Romance Speech!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I needed something to eat. I was starved we've been on this train for like what?...Six hours!My God!"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!I'm gonna die!"I moaned and fell sideways my head landed with a bump in Tres' lap. A bunch of people looked at me and I just smiled and waved at them. Abel chuckled, "I'm hungry to, just calm down ok?"I looked at him then a loud growl emitted from his stomach he 'heh heh'ed nervously,"Sorry,"I just laughed when I turned with my head faced so I was looking at Tres he was staring at me and Abel like we were aliens' or something. I turned and snugled into his stomach. Then the train stopped and I saw three boys' my age get on. I snuggled harder into his stomach and turned my legs curled so that I was in a ball my head turned to the seat across from me the boys' all sat down right there.

One had black hair with long bangs' swished to the side and a blue streak through it. He was wearing a tight black T-shirt that said "Do you hear that?That sound of noone caring?" He was wearing tigh tigh blue faded jeans with a blue belt and blue sneakers'. Blue eyes' matched that hair dye perfectly. Another was weawring basically the same outfit but had green eyes' with a green streak through blonde swished hair. His black shirt said, "You know you love me" He was wearing the same pants with a gren belt and green sneakers'. The third boy though he had midnight blue hair like mine except his hair was swished too. His eyes were grey and he had a black t-shirt that said, "I'm screwed up my mommy said so" Then he had on black leather pants' and big black army boots. All three of them were staring at me, so I closed my eyes' and acted like I didn't notice. Maybe they would stop staring? Hopefully!

I heard them whispering, "Wow, doesn't those two guys' look a little old for her?" That was the blonde one, I felt Abel stiffen he had my feet in his lap. I don't know why I was hurting a bit from my belt digging into my stomach so he picked up my feet and dropped them in his lap. The one with the black hair nodded, "Yeah, I bet she's a whore," The one with blue hair sighed contently, "I wonder how much she _costs'_?" I jolted up and everyone on the train looked up when I shouted, "I'm not a whore, you can stop whispering, I can hear you!". Abel put a hand on my shoulder and said calm down I curled away and pressed my face against Tres' shoulder. I don't know but every time I felt him close or next to me I felt a lot safer like nothing could hurt me. Not really, nothing could Tres' would be on them in a flash.

One of the boys' piped up the blonde one, "That's ok go cry into your boytoys' shoulder. Lucky you, man, I wish I had a hot chick to makeout with all the time." I felt Abel move closer to me, "Your to young to talk like that, you should stop you're hurting the young girls' feelings." The one with black hair said, "Whores' dont have feelings." I calmly got up walked the three feet toward him and smacked him across the face hard. Hard enough that I heard a satisfying crack as his nose broke.

He screamed and grabbed at his face, blood spurted everywhere all across him and drops' hit my shirt. "I thought whores' didn't have feelings'," I smirked and sat back down. Before I had got up I saw Tres' hand move to one of his guns', I told you he would protect me. As I sat back down Abel whispered in my ear, "You didn't have to go to violence you know." I glowered at him and he put his hands' up laughing nervously, "Just saying," I climbed into Tres' lap like a little kid. I had always done that even when I was little I saw nothing wrong with it, nothing. I was about to go kill a vampire I wasn't going to act like an adult through all of it. "Father Nightroad?" He smiled, "Yes?" I paused, "Are you mad at me for hitting him? I know I shouldn't of. I'm really sorry." He smiled even wider, "It's okay, don't worry I'm not mad at you," Then I turned to Tres this would be good the other two boys were glaring at me and I knew they were listening to me to, "Tres, you're programmed to know everything right?"He nodded looking at me narrowed eyed, "Then how come almost all men are assholes, daddy?" Abel almost choked on nothing and doubled over laughing hard until he was crying and coughing. Tres corked a brow, I turned catching the stricken faces' of the boys' at me calling Tres daddy. I patted Abel's back, "Oh ma God, are you ok. I wasn't refering to you oh nooo. Don't be mad. Oh jeez, are you c-crying I'm so sorry!" I was laughing along with him now patting his back like I had really hurt his feelings'. Then Tres almost killed me.

"It's because of..."


End file.
